


You're Fucking Perfect, to Me

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU?? AU., F/M, Female Zoisite, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I should have been asleep eight hours ago, Kunzite and Haruka are twins okay, Nonbinary Tenoh Haruka, Other, Transgender Zoisite, but instad I'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: Regardless of how wrong his twin feels in their skin.Regardless of how wrong his lover feels in her skin.Regardless of how wrong it feels to just watch them both hurt.They are both perfect --fucking perfect-- to him.- - -AU where Kunzite and Haruka are twins because of how similar their looks are in the manga. Haruka and Zoe/Zoisite aren't at all comfortable in their own skin, Kunzite/Zoisite is very much a thing, and Zoisite isn't even technicallyinthis story. Drabble I wrote instead of sleeping.





	You're Fucking Perfect, to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and summary should tell you everything you need to know about this stupidity.

Aside from skin-tone and hair-length, they are identical.

Well, they're _almost_ identical.

One of them is screaming – " _We’re_ twins _, everything should be_ the same _, but it’s_ not _, and it’s all_ wrong _– !_ " – while the other holds them, heedless of thrashing limbs and sticky tears.

It’s not like he hasn’t heard most of this before, after all; his beloved wants to tear apart her skin just as much as his twin does.

Feeling helpless, he does the only thing that he _can_ do; he tells his twin what he tells Zoe every day.

_"I love you, and you are perfect to me._ "


End file.
